In known sweepers of this kind, the sweeping strips each comprise one or two brushes or blades of a flexible, elastic material, such as rubber, plastic, resilient sheet metal, or the like, which are inserted into a rotating shaft. In carpet sweeping, the bristles or sweeping blades are bent or flexed by their contact with the carpet, and as soon as they have left the carpet they bend back again to their original shape by their own elasticity, so that the dirt they had picked up is thrown into one or the other of the collecting containers in the housing. It has now been discovered that optimal sweeping performance is not attained with such sweeping strips, because either the strips are too rigid and then do not bend sufficiently to throw all the dirt they have picked up into the collecting containers, or they are too flexible and then do not penetrate sufficiently far into the carpet. The manufacture of the known sweeping rollers is also complicated and expensive.
It is the object of the present invention to create a sweeper of the above type whose sweeping performance is considerably improved over the prior art, and whose sweeping roller is simpler to manufacture and assemble.